bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Rolling Star
Rolling Star adalah single ke tujuh dari YUI. Lagu ini digunakan untuk tema pembuka ke lima Anime Bleach, digunakan mulai dari Episode 98 sampai Episode 120. Daftar Lagu *1. Rolling Star *2. Winter Hot Musik *3. I Remember You ~Yui Acoustic Version~ *4. Rolling Star ~Instrumental~ Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= もう我慢ばっかしてらんないよ 言いたいことは言わなくちゃ 帰り道 夕暮れのバス停 落ちこんだ背中に Bye Bye Bye 君のFighting Pose 見せなきゃ Oh!Oh! 夢にまで見たような世界は 争いもなく平和な日常 でも現実は日々トラブッて たまに悔やんだりしてる そんな Rolling days 転んじゃったって いいんじゃないの そんときは笑ってあげる 乗り込んだバスの奥から ちいさく ほほえみが見えた 君を頼りにしてるよ Oh!Oh! 夢にまで見たような Sweet Love 恋人たちは隠れ家を探すの でも現実は会えない日が 続きながらも信じてるの Lonely Days つまずいたって Way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! 泥どろけ Rolling star!! なるべく笑顔でいたいけれど 守り抜くためには仕方ないでしょ? きっと嘘なんて そう意味を持たないの ～All my loving そうじゃなきゃ やってらんない 夢にまで見たような世界は 争いもなく平和な日常 でも現実は日々トラブッて たまに悔やんだりしてる そんな Rolling days ・・・そう わかってるって つまずいたって Way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! 泥だらけ Rolling star!! |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo Iitai koto wa iwanakucha Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei Ochikonda senaka ni bye bye bye Kimi no fighting pose misenakya oh! Oh! Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou Demo genjitsu wa hibi torapu tte Tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna rolling days Koronjatta tte iin ja nai no Son toki wa waratte ageru Norikonda basu no oku kara Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta Kimi no tayori ni shiteru yo oh! Oh! Yume ni made mita you na sweet love Koibitotachi wa kakurega wo sagasu no Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no rolling days Tsumazuita tte way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! Doro darake rolling star!! Narubeku egao de itai keredo Mamorinuku tame ni wa shikata nai desho? Kitto uso nante sou imi wo motanai no ~All my loving Sou ja nakya yatterannai Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou Demo genjitsu wa hibi torapu tte Tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna rolling days ...Sou wakatteru tte Tsumazuita tte way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! Doro darake rolling star!! |-| Terjemahan Lirik Inggris= I can’t just put up with it I have to say what I want to say On the way home, at the bus stop at dusk I say bye bye bye to your depressed-looking back You gotta show your fighting pose, oh! Oh! The world I dream of Has no fighting, peaceful days But in reality, each day is a trap And sometimes I find it tough, those rolling days It’s OK to fall, right? When you do, I’ll laugh for you I got on the bus, and from inside I could see you smile a little I depend on you, oh! Oh! In the sweet love I’ve dreamed of The lovers search for a hiding place But in reality, there are days when we can’t see each other Even when I stumble, I have faith, in those rolling days Even if you stumble, way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! A rolling star, covered in mud!! I want to smile as much as possible But you do what you have to do to protect something, right? Surely lies don’t mean anything ~All my loving Without that, I can’t keep doing this The world I dream of Has no fighting, peaceful days But in reality, each day is a trap And sometimes I find it tough, those rolling days ...”Yeah, I understand” Even if you stumble, way to go!! Yeah!! Yeah!! A rolling star, covered in mud!! |-| Terjemahan Indonesia= Kesabaranku sudah habis Aku harus mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan Sore hari di jalan pulang dari pemberhentian bus Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada bebanku Perlihatkan sikap bertarungmu, oh oh Dunia yang kulihat dalam mimpiku Setiap harinya penuh dengan kedamaian tanpa pertikaian Tapi pada kenyataannya aku mencemaskan Masalah dan kesibukan sehari-hari Begitulah hari-hari bergulir Walaupun aku terjatuh Tapi aku bangun dan tertawa setiap waktu Saat aku menerima kekosongan di belakang bus Engkau tersenyum kecil padaku Aku menaruh kepercayaanku padamu, oh oh Aku melihat cinta yang manis dalam mimpiku Setiap kekasih mencari tempat persembunyiannya Tapi dalam kenyataannya hari-hari yang tak bisa kita temui Tetap berlanjut Tapi aku tetap percaya pada hari-hari saat kesepian Oh yeah yeah, walau aku tersandung di jalanku! Yeah yeah, Rolling Star yang berlumpur! Melihat wajah tersenyummu terasa menyakitkan bagiku Tapi tidak adakah cara lain untuk melindungimu sampai akhir? Tak ada lagi arti dari kebohongan ini Seluruh cintaku… Tanpa ini aku tak bisa maju Dunia yang kulihat dalam mimpiku Setiap harinya penuh dengan kedamaian tanpa pertikaian Tapi pada kenyataannya aku mencemaskan Masalah dan kesibukan sehari-hari Begitulah hari-hari bergulir Oh yeah yeah, aku mengerti semuanya Yeah yeah, aku tersandung di jalanku Yeah yeah, Rolling Star yang berlumpur! Karakter Karakter yang muncul di Anime: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Kisuke Urahara #Orihime Inoue #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Renji Abarai #Rangiku Matsumoto #Rukia Kuchiki #Yoruichi Shihōin #Hollow Ichigo #Gin Ichimaru #Momo Hinamori #Sōsuke Aizen Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Opening